Covert Operations
by orfaux
Summary: Special circumstances bring about some surreptitious loving. Castle/Beckett. Two-parter.
1. Hers

_**Covert Operations **(part 1 of 2)_

* * *

She is so happy to be back on the ground, as soon as she clears the passenger bridge, her eyes dart for the luggage signs. Excitement builds in her stomach making her jittery with anticipation. Big arrows direct her to the outside and she races towards the gateway in an attempt to beat the crowd. For the first time during her trip, she's thankful he had gotten her a first class ticket.

Black Pawn had comped it as per his contract for the Frozen Heat book tour. He had fought tooth and nail against the tour citing Alexis settling into college and not wanting to be away from New York for four weeks. After arduous negotiations and sincere assurances from Kate and Alexis that they would come visit - he had given in. He made sure that two weekends would be lightened and two plane tickets would be comped for their visit.

No matter how many times Kate flew first class, it always filled her with a tiny bit of guilt. She studiously avoided eye contact as her fellow passengers walked past her lounging in the spacious leather seat, legs comfortably stretched in front of her.

The guilt definitely didn't stop her from partaking in some champagne though. Two glasses to calm her nerves and excitement and giddiness.

It has only seemed to amp her up more though as she tries to make her way to where she knows Castle is waiting. A woman with a stroller cuts her off and she bites the curse on her tongue and swerves to the left, nearly avoiding a collision with the oblivious woman greeting her husband as he exits the bathroom. The hall seems endless and groups of people come from all directions, slowing her progress. She feels like a sheep being herded towards the exit at the mercy of the crowd in front of her. She _so_ hates airports.

Finally at the escalators, the crowd starts dispersing and it doesn't take her long to spot him.

Wide smile and a big, stupid sign with the word "Heat" scrawled across it. Dressed in a black suit and chauffeur hat, he's fairly inconspicuous. Oh, but she spots him quickly. Standing there so damn proud of himself.

She shakes her head grinning, meeting his eyes and quickly making her way to him. Her momentum doesn't slow as she approaches him, dropping her bag at his feet and wrapping herself around him.

"Hi." It's whispered against his ear as she squeezes him tightly in relief.

She pulls back, accessing his face for changes that may have occurred in the last two weeks. He quickly leans in and captures her mouth. Sweet, small, public appropriate kiss and she's grateful.

"Did you have a nice flight?"

She nods, leaning against him once more. "Glad to be here."

"Thank you for coming. I'm not sure I could have taken another two weeks without seeing you."

She hums. Kisses him again. "Let's get out of here, yeah?"

He drapes his arm across her shoulder, pulling her snugly into his side. Tips his hat. "As you wish, Ma'am."

The actual chauffeur greets them at the car, taking her bag and opening the door for them. Castle hands him back his hat. "Thanks, Sal."

"Of course, Mr. Castle." He grins as Kate's hand reaches for Castle's, pulling him into the backseat with her.

Sal closes the door and makes his way to the back of the car.

Taking advantage of the thirty seconds of privacy, Kate's on him in a second. Leaning against him, her hands find his face. He easily leans into her as she takes his mouth in a much less public appropriate kiss. Immediately opening her mouth to his.

His hands trail up her arms, sliding down the insides of her shoulders grazing her breasts. She shutters against him, tongue teasing his in a warm, slippery embrace. His hands rest on her sides, thumbs brushing in time with their movement. He bites gently on her lip and she's debating on throwing her knee across him when the front door opens.

Sal thankfully takes his time reentering the car, giving them plenty of time to separate. She slides away from him regretfully, grabbing his hand as she moves fully into the seat next to him by the window. His hand squeezes hers in promise as he clears his throat for speech.

"To the hotel, Sal."

The chauffeur nods and cranks the car. Castle catches her eyes with a grin and a wink. She blames it on the champagne and their two weeks apart, but sitting side by side in a car without touching is just not going to work for her. She smiles as his eyes dance over her face in wonder. Yep, definitely going to need a little more.

She pulls his hand into her lap, directly into her lap, placing the back of his hand down against her. Presses against his palm with her own, the hands sliding down lower, her legs opening slightly to accommodate. It's supposed to be a promise but as soon as his hand makes contact, her nerve endings come to life, lust and champagne and him clouding her better judgement. She uses her own hand to rotate his against her, small pleasure to the anxious nerves there. The heat of her making its way through the thin pants and he covers his surprise with a cough.

Much to her surprise, he pulls his hand away and reaches for his coat. Leaves her with a slack jaw and disappointment. Without a glance towards her, he leans towards the front and with a steady voice asks, "Would you mind turning the A/C up a little bit?"

He removes his coat, feigning heat. Drapes it across their laps. Slack jaw turns into a close-lipped grin as she holds in her smile. He's a genius.

"Not a problem, Sir."

Sal cranks the A/C and as Castle leans back, his hand slyly slides beneath the coat and cups her firmly letting her know he's game.

She bites the lip of her grin.

"You still tired, Sweetheart?" he asks leadingly.

Her glare at the pet name waivers when he trails his thumb up and down the middle of her. Her legs falling wider as he applies pressure. Fingers coaxing an answer out of her.

She finds herself nodding. "Yeah. Long flight."

"How long to the hotel, Sal?"

"I'd say not more than ten minutes in this traffic. Seems pretty light today."

"You could definitely get a little cat nap in if you'd like." He grins at her, applying pressure that makes her sit a little straighter and press into the head rest behind her.

"Definitely. I'm exhausted." She subtly pushes her body against his hand but her voice plays the appropriate part for Sal's behalf.

The base of his palm rests on her lower stomach and his fingers sweep up and down, applying pressure and then releasing. At this rate she's pretty sure she could get in quite a few _naps_ in the next ten minutes.

"Here, rest on my shoulder. I'll wake you when we get there."

Understanding, she leans against him, her hair falling across her face, shielding her. Grins into his shoulder. "Thanks, Kitten."

His fingers stop their movement and he grinds them against her in pleasant punishment at the moniker. Her hand reaches under the coat, grasping the inside of this thigh steadying herself.

She's not so sure this was such a good idea as she her teeth clamp down firmly on her lip and works hard to keep the sound of her pleasure down. Already a struggle.

He leans across her with his other hand and cracks the window. "Surprisingly hot day out there for September in Chicago." Uses his thumb and forefinger to pop her button and slide her zipper down slowly. The whipping wind covers the sound nicely.

Okay then. He's doing this. Left handed and while casually chatting up the driver. And, honestly, it's really working for her because damn, she's about sixty seconds away and he's still working through fabric.

Sal nods. "We've had a lot of these lately."

Her hand moves up his thigh, knuckles brushing against him, pleased to find that he seems to be enjoying this as much as her. His hand slides into her pants and he presses two fingers on the damp fabric at her opening.

"This is where I wanna be right now."

He definitely just said that aloud and the words send a flare of arousal through her body. Bites back her moan like a champ. Squeezes his leg tightly and breathes heavily into his shoulder. Slowly moves her head and buries it between his arm and the seat behind him. Cheeks flaring pink at the realization that she's already losing her mind enough to not really care that she's not exactly selling a nap right now.

Castle continues, unfazed. "Chicago in the summer. Breezes off the lake. It's beautiful this time of year."

Sal nods. "That it is. I love this city."

At the very least Sal is doing a hell of job pretending he has no idea anything is amiss. Castle's fingers slip underneath the fabric and she focuses on keeping her breathing steady. It's hard work as his fingers trail up and coat her with her own arousal. Rubs once, twice. Slides back down again all too casually. If she gets through this without tipping off Sal, she should get a fucking medal.

"I love how wet it gets here." Taps his fingers against her.

Okay, he's trying to kill her. She's sure of it. Her heart is racing and it's all she can do to remain still. Moves her own hand up further to cup him through his pants.

His voice doesn't even hitch as he continues. "Just got back from Vegas and I was pretty surprised at just how much I missed the rain."

"You might just be in luck then. Heard it might rain here tomorrow actually."

"That so? I'm a lucky, lucky man." His fingers move in time with his words and her body shudders involuntarily.

She holds her stomach tight and counts her breaths. One, two, three: breathe. Her left hand moves from a fist at her side to wrap around the arm draped across the front of her. She squeezes tightly, anchoring herself to him.

She can feel the muscles dance under his skin as his fingers rotate below. She clamps her mouth down on the back of his arm as she fights the desire to bounce in her seat. Moves her other hand into action, trailing across the front of his pants, finding his zipper easily.

She's absolutely losing her mind because he has to cough to cover the sound of his zipper that she forces down and shit, she didn't even_ think _to try and make that quieter. His fingers let up just as she is sure she's about to ask Sal to please pull over and vacate the vehicle.

She hears Castle cough again for good measure and inwardly praises his acting abilities as he pulls a water bottle from the bag beside him and takes a sip, clearing his throat. Sells it well.

"Think that desert air really dried my throat out."

Sal's response doesn't even register as the fingers on her jump back into action, a cloud forming in her mind. She pulls him out through the opening of his pants and immediately starts gliding her hand up and down. He quickly sets the water bottle down on his lap, stilling her hand. Clearing his throat once more. Keeps the water bottle there as he picks up the pace once more with his left hand. She hums into his back, her body pushing up against his hand.

She really can't help it, tears well up in her eyes as the crest gets closer. Ten minutes and he's not sparing a second. She squeezes his arm as he puts two fingers inside of her. Brings them quickly up and rotates, pressing hard. Her breath hitches and it's definitely audible but she doesn't even care. Squeezes her legs together as her release pulses through her. Loud rushing in her ears.

She buries her face against his back and exhales loudly. Body nearly shaking as she struggles not to launch herself off of the seat. She fights it hard but is pretty sure she's totally blowing their cover and can't bring herself to care as the pulsing slows and his fingers bring her down gently. Sounds trapped at the base of her throat. Damn, she's terrible at this subtlety thing. His fingers let up as she relaxes against him, only to immediately tense as his voice cuts through the fog in her head.

"Kate. Kate, wake up. I think you had a bad dream."

Voice so casual as his fingers curl tightly inside of her. She grunts. Out loud. Oh _god._

Unfortunately the clarity that comes brings her to a whole new level of embarrassment. The reality sets in that she just had an orgasm in a car in front of some third party and is pretty sure that barring some holy miracle, he's probably well aware of what just went down. Holy shit, she's not ever going to be able to look Sal in the eyes again. Castle better give him a big fucking tip.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?" Her voice comes out muffled behind him.

"Oh good, you're awake. I think you just had a bad dream. You okay?"

Okay, bad dream. Good. She can do bad dream. She lifts her head, blinking to readjust to the light in the car. Yawns. "Bad dream?" she parrots. It's much less of an act than it appears; her brain still slow with basic motor skills.

He laughs. Pulls his hand out of her pants casually and rests it on the coat on her thigh. Leans up to Sal with a smirk. "Always takes her a little time to wake up." He turns towards her. "Man, you really were tired." She watches dazed as he wipes his hand on his coat nonchalantly.

She raises her eyes and finds him watching her with dark eyes. "Sorry, still really tired," she says sleepily.

"I bet." Something catches his eye out of the window. "Well lucky for us, we're here."

Sal turns into the hotel and Castle smirks. "Perfect timing. You look like you could probably nap again."

His eyes meet hers and quickly glances down to his lap and back up again. It's enough to clue her in and she realizes her hand is still very much in his pants, wrapped around him. Huh. She pulls her hand out and looking at him finally registers the small trace of strain in his eyes. Pats his lap gently. Apology unspoken. "We could both probably use a nap."

"Yeah," he says on a sigh.

Sal pulls in the underground lot of the hotel and drives them up to the elevator. He gets out of the car to retrieve their bags and as the door shuts, Castle exhales loudly, quickly lifting the jacket and tucking himself back into his pants. Kate redoes her own pants and flattens out any wrinkles. She turns and grimaces. "How loud was I? Do you think he knows?"

He laughs as he pulls his zipper up and adjusts the front of him. Still erect and tucked up into the waistband of his boxers. "Not too bad. Think he bought the bad dream thing and even if not, he's too much of a gentleman to say otherwise."

"Oh god," she groans.

He smiles. "You good?"

"Me?" She laughs and her eyes fall back to his lap. "I'm good. You going to be okay?"

He exhales heavily. "Yes, but stay close."

"Not a good idea to tell you all the ways I want to pay you back right now?"

He smirks. "Definitely would not help but hold that thought."

She smiles. Leans in and kisses his lips. "I've missed you."

"You too."

She checks his lap. "Looks good."

He leers at her.

She smirks. "Not what I meant, but definitely that too."

"Okay, woman. Out of the car."

She laughs. "Okay, going." She hands him his coat and takes one last glance over herself. Satisfied, she reaches for the door.


	2. His

_**Covert Operations**_ _(Part 2 of 2)_

* * *

Sal is making his way back towards the front of the car with her bag when she opens the door. Before she steps out, she turns back to Castle with a grin. She's lightheaded; almost drunk with satisfaction and a reemerging need. His face says much of the same.

Sal's standing right there when she exits. She startles a bit in the rough transition out of the bubble they had created for themselves in the backseat. The humidity of the garage is thick in her throat.

"Thank you," she says as he sets her bag on the curb by the elevator. Legs like jelly beneath her and she can feel the heat on her face as her body thrums with arousal.

"Sure thing, Ma'am."

Castle crawls out after her, coat casually in front of him. "Thanks again for the hat, Sal." Reaches out and shakes the man's hand.

She's known him long enough to know that there was most likely a large bill exchanged. She grins inwardly. _Good boy, Castle._ She runs her hand through her most-likely tussled hair. Feels the stickiness of her mascara under her eyes. Is sure she looks quite a mess. (Can't quite bring herself to care.)

"Thank you, Mr. Castle. Call again if you need me."

"Will do." Castle nods at the man and reaches over placing his hand at her back. Thumb running against her spine. He reaches across her and pulls her bag to his shoulder. "Is this everything?"

"Yep." When the door slams and Sal cranks the car, she turns towards him stepping closer. Lowers her voice as she leans into him with raised eyebrows and a grin. "Room."

"Glad we're on the same page." He presses the button for the elevator as the car drives off. "You good?" He returns his hand to her side, wrapping it around her back pulling him into his side tightly.

"Happy. Looking forward to that king sized bed you promised."

He sighs wistfully. "Me too."

"So, how you holding up?" Her eyes dart to his waistline and smiles, an evil glint in her eye.

"Ha ha," he says dryly.

She leans into him further, grinning. "I can't believe just I let you do that."

He barks out a laugh. "It was your idea remember? I was just following your _very_ insistent directions." He leers at her with a smirk. "Happily, I might add."

"I feel like I should be embarrassed."

"I'm sure Sal was none the wiser."

"I'm just going to go with that for my own sanity." She curls her arm around his waist, gripping at his hipbone. Her thumb brushing up and down his side. Her eyes innocently cut to his. "Well the good news is that I can check that off my bucket list."

His eyes widen. "That was on your bucket list?"

She answers with a smirk.

His eyes darken. "Just what else exactly is on this bucket list of yours?"

She turns to him as the elevator doors open. She trails a finger teasingly down his chest. Stops at his belt and tugs playfully. "You'll just have to find out." She backs into the open door leaving him a little dazed as he watches her.

She leans against the wall and he quickly follows her inside, inclines his body against her and takes her mouth with a groan. Mumbles against her lips. "You are very dangerous today, Beckett." She pulls at his lip, stretching it and releasing. He teases against her mouth. "I like it."

She pulls her head back and smiles. Nods to the buttons behind him. "Press the button, Castle."

He leans just far enough away to press button for the 22nd floor and then returns to her quickly. His hand rises to her face, framing it.

"The penthouse? Really?" She drags her hands down his sides clasping at the belt loops. Pulls his lower body into hers.

He sighs happily as he rests against her. Quickly darts his eyes to the security camera in the corner. Resists moving against her. "All Black Pawn's doing, I assure you. Trust me, you're going to love it."

His thumb presses on her chin, opens her mouth for him as he leans in, closing his mouth over hers gently. Breaks away with a brief kiss, then another.

She brings her hands to his cheeks and strokes his jaw with her thumbs. "I can't believe I'm here."

His hand strokes idly up and down her side. "I've missed you a lot."

"It was only two weeks."

He pouts. "And after this, two more."

"It'll go by fast," she soothes.

He pulls his face away, a pitiful frown blooming. "Don't act like you didn't miss me."

She rolls her eyes. Moves her fingers to his mouth pushing at his frown like putty. Trailing them gently along the bottom of his lip. Smiles softly. "You know I did." She moves her face closer to him and grins as his frown breaks easily.

Security cameras be damned, he uses his body to press her back into the wall. Trails his hands high on her sides, teasing along the sides of her breasts. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She bumps her hips against his. "So I've been told." She brings her fingers down to his belt loops and keeps him close. "You're pretty amazing yourself. Keeping up a conversation. I was pretty impressed."

He groans. "So hard." To emphasis his words he cants his hips into hers.

She finds his mouth again, her jaw moving lazily in an open-mouthed kiss.

The elevator dings and it's not their floor. Panicked, he stands up straight turning her to stand in front of him, backing them in the corner. Schools his features well as the door opens.

She feels him sigh behind her as a family of six gets in, loud and rambunctious kids with their exhausted parents. Flip flops and bathing suits and hands full of pool toys. The father eyes them and Castle nods in greeting. Kate backs into him a little more. He squeezes her hips tightly.

The elevator occupants are caught up in a game of tug-of-war over a blue foam noodle that the two youngest are participating in. Hands clutched on either side, expressions of battle on both of the children's faces. The two oldest, not amused and lean heavily on the opposite side of the car. Parents attempting to referee.

"Let Henry have it, Sarah."

"No!"

"It's mine!"

"Henry!"

Ten floors of much of the same and Kate, unperturbed, slides her hand back pressing on the back of his thigh. Parents fully engaged in the noodle battle and bodies blocking an unwanted view, she slowly widens her stance and pushes back into him. Feels him stir behind her and he rocks against her lower back. Feels his grin drop against the crown of her head.

She's not sure what's gotten into her today, but this game they're playing seems to ratchet up her excitement. She'll claim temporary insanity if she has to, but damn, it's _f__un._

She removes her hand as the elevator doors open letting the family out. Putting a step between their bodies casually. The family goes without looking back and they both stand patiently waiting for the doors to once again close.

When they do, he turns her into him immediately, clumsily directing her towards the opposite wall. She wastes no time finding his hips with her own as her back hits the wall.

"Castle," she says, parting only long enough for the words to come out.

"Huh?" he grunts in response.

"I really want you." Kisses him as he melts against her with the words. His eyes rolling back as she moves her body against his. "Right now."

"In here?" His pitch raises in disbelief and arousal.

She laughs, pushing against him purposefully. Her heart rate speeds up as their hips meet head on; friction right where she needs it. Her knees weaken slightly and she pushes herself farther up the wall. Voice comes out breathy. "I don't care. Anywhere."

He groans at the sensation. "Is this another bucket list item of yours?"

Her eyes are bright when she laughs. "Maybe." She grins but quickly follows it up. "Well, minus the camera. I've had enough of an audience for today." Pushes against him again. "Just letting my desires known."

He leans in again, pressing open, hot kisses to her jaw. "Your desires-" Takes her lip between his own. "-are noted."

The elevator door dings once more and he grabs her tightly, swoops up her bag, and tumbles out of the door, successfully keeping their bodies aligned.

"There," he manages as he nods down the hall to his room, kissing her again. A sloppy kiss and his hands reach up under her shirt immediately, hands brushing against the bare skin below. Excitement at the proximity of the room making them both heady and handsy.

They are a tangle of limbs, (her thigh high on his hip, centers aligned, mouths fused, hands wandering), when a familiar voice cuts through the empty hallway. Castle pulls away in disbelief, gasping for air quickly dropping her leg.

"Place it over there." The voice is sharp and irritated and very, very familiar.

He takes a step away from her, chin finding his chest. "Shit."

"Is that -?" Kate asks, eyes wide.

Castle nods grimly and his hands reach to his pants, adjusting himself uncomfortably. Mumbles to himself, "I think I've had this nightmare before."

"Oh god. I look like you've been ravishing me the whole way from the airport."

"That's because I have been." He manages a grin and then looks her over. "You look wonderful by the way. Me? I have a much bigger problem on my hands." Gestures to his waist.

She smirks, raises her eyebrows.

He scowls playfully. "I didn't mean like that."

"Maybe I did."

He growls. "So not helping."

The voice cuts through again. "Put them in a stack beside the couch."

Castle pulls back and steps away. "Huh. _That _helps."

She gives him a playful glare. "Castle. Get her out of there."

"Right." He takes a deep breath and once again drapes his coat over his arm. "Okay, yeah, this is awkward."

"Seriously."

As they make their way to the open door, he audibly sighs as he takes in the people moving around inside the suite toting large boxes of _Frozen Heat _novels. Gina stands with her arms crossed in front of her, back to the door.

"Gina, what's going on in here?"

She turns, surprised. "Ah, Richard. There you are." She looks him up and down and clicks her tongue. "We need fifteen more minutes. These men are bringing up the boxes of books for you to sign for the reading tomorrow. If you're not going to do the signing yourself, then you're going to need to pre-sign these, remember? We agreed."

A throat clears behind them and Kate turns back to see a skinny bell boy toting a large crate of books, strain clear on his face. She pulls her annoyed boyfriend over making room for the man to get through.

Castle sighs, irritated. Drops Kate's bag just inside the doorway. "Where's Paula?"

"The delivery was late. She had to go supervise the set up for tomorrow. Why don't you two go down to the bar and get a drink or check out the pool." She turns to the bell boy standing to the side struggling to hold the crate. "You can place that one by the others." Turns back to Castle and eyes Kate beside him. Says firmly, "We need fifteen, Richard. Not negotiable."

"Fifteen," he repeats surrendering, turning towards Kate.

"Come on," she says quietly, pulling him from in front of the door.

As they get closer to the elevator she stops suddenly and turns into him. He stops dejectedly beside her, apology in his words. "This is so not how I had imagined toda-" He stops when he see the wide grin on her face. "What?"

She leans in and presses her mouth against his, pulling his hips against hers. Immediately opening her mouth, tongue teasingly against his.

He breaks away. "We have fifteen minutes. This will probably not help."

"I have an idea." She looks up and down the hall and starts to drag him towards the elevator.

"Nu-uh. No way I'm going down like this." Gestures to his waist.

"It's okay. I will."

His eyes widen. Grabs her waist as she starts to move away from him. "Oh, no. You're not leaving me up here."

She smirks but it goes over his head. A laugh escapes her as she pushes him through a door by the elevator. "Not exactly what I meant."

"Ice room?" He huffs irritated as the door closes behind them. Shrugs his shoulders. "Okay sure, ice will help I suppose. It'll be like a cold shower only frozen." He shivers at the thought.

She shakes her head in amused disbelief. "Really, Castle?"

He takes a step back and runs his hand through his hair. "Well, we don't have a lot of options at this point."

She presses the palm of her hand against his chest, directing him to the wall a little roughly. He hits with a loud thud. "Hey!"

She grimaces as she listens for any stirring her noise may have caused.

"What are you-"

She steps into him and brushes her hand over the front of him. The curved outline of him pressed tightly against his pants.

He gulps when her eyes raise back to his. Intentions written all over her smirk. "Oh. Okay, Jesus. Yes, this will work."

"You have to be quiet." Her eyes fall back down to the front of him, watching as he reacts. Palm brushing against the curvature there. He pushes against it.

"Quiet. Got it. Ah, I can be quiet."

She grins and raises her hand to his belt buckle. His hands suddenly reach for hers, stilling them.

"I hear someone. Definitely hear footsteps, Kate."

She pushes her body against his, sandwiching her hand between them. Whispers through her teeth. "Quiet."

"Okay. Just uh- oh god okay."

She pulls her hips away to work at his belt buckle. "You seem to really like the idea." Wide smile as she brushes against him with her busied hands.

Dark irises dart to the tongue she swipes across her lip. "Uh, yes." He gulps. "Yes. Yes, I do."

She really likes the idea too. Her tongue sweeps across her lip as she makes quick work of the belt and moves to his zipper. "Then quiet." She tugs the zipper down and smirks at the delightful way he strains against the fabric below. Clicks her tongue. "Now that can't be comfortable. Let me help you out, Castle." She presses an open mouthed kiss to his jaw, hands roaming over the prominence in his briefs.

His head slams into the wall behind him with a thump and her eyes jump to his warningly. "Uh, sorry. In my head I just see what's about to happen and-"

"Castle."

"Sorry."

She accepts his apology by pushing his pants down his hips. Eyes taking in the head of him peeking through the waistband resting against his lower stomach. She pulls back, watching his face as she drops her hand and circles her thumb on the small drops of liquid there. Feels his eyes boring into her as his hands clench at his sides.

A low hum at the back of his throat starts bubbling up and she stops her movement, raising her eyebrow at him. In a low voice says, "If we get busted by your ex-wife I _will_ actually kill you."

"Ah, less speaky about the ex-wife please."

She grins; whispers against his ear. "How about less speaky in general?"

He swallows the sound down and nods a hearty agreement. He flexes his hips against her hand, encouraging her to continue.

She takes the hint and pushes her hands down past the waist band and to the flexed muscles of his hips. Moves them around squeezing his ass as he pushes his hips off the wall. She raises her hands back to his sides and grabs the band, pulling them down his body. Hers following the movement.

"Oh dear god." It's a whisper directed towards the heavens so she let's it pass. Smirks as she watches him twitch in anticipation. She takes him in her hands and his palms fall flat against the wall behind him. Hips pushing gently against her.

Footsteps in the hall sound. Getting closer to the door and Castle cuts his eyes to her nervously.

She kisses the head of him, wrapping her hand so her fist hits the soft skin. Fingers adjust - the side of her pinky brushing lightly against his tightening groin. "Your turn to be quiet, Castle."

He squeaks and leans his body heavily against the wall for support.

She pumps her hand at the base of him, looking up, watching him struggle with the silence. She takes her other hand to join the first, thumb brushing across the top of him. "Shhh." Leans in kisses his hipbone. Left then right. Trails her mouth across to the lowest point of his stomach. Watches as his body poises in anticipation.

As the steps get closer to the door, she finds him with her mouth, wrapping tightly around the top of him. Tongue joining in the sensation, she looks up at him as he pushes down the noises rumbling in his chest. One hand reaches up to his bare hip, steadying herself as she immediately pushes her lips tight around him, sliding further down him and back again. The other fists at the base of him, rotating gently. He brings his own fist to his mouth and bites his knuckle to silence himself.

The steps pass the door and his body gasps in restrained pleasure. "You are evil."

She hums her agreement and his knees weaken as he presses hard against the wall to keep himself up. She opens her mouth, corners rising in as much of a smile as she can muster. He rests on her tongue and meets her eyes as he gently moves his body back and forth, sweeping himself length wise along her tongue. She watches as he fights his sounds down, silently urging her to resume with his eyes. His fingernails white with the pressure against the wall. She moves her head teasingly, his eyes slamming shut as he falls from side to side of her mouth.

She closes around him again and looks up to see his eyes engaged with her once again.

Desire swells in her own chest when he pushes against her mouth gently. Lifts her tongue around him and pushes him under it.

He groans when he hits the back of her tongue underneath. The slippery slide of him causing her body to tense with anticipation and longing. She squeezes her own legs together and focuses on his pleasure. The hand on his hip encouraging as he pushes towards her, slowly speeding his movement.

His hands fumble for support as he fights to remain upright. Footsteps once again fade past the door and he grunts. She pulls him from her mouth, her moisture coating him. Causes her own body to clench, grasping at where she wishes he was.

Head swimming with her own desire, she looks up at him. "Enjoying yourself?" Affirmative mumbles fall from his lips. Her eyes not wavering from watching his pleasure.

She doesn't wait for him to recover as her mouth goes back to work. Circles her tongue around him, hair falling over her face. He reaches down brushing her hair away, tilting her head towards him a little roughly. Making it so he can find her eyes. Keeps his hand against her head, fingers brushing through her hair.

She smiles around him, eyes dancing, speeds her movement in time with the small movement his hips make.

He stills suddenly and his expression changes to one of restrained panic. "Kate."

The moment is broken and she backs her head away. Whispers bordering on annoyed. "Castle, seriously, you have to stop talking."

"Person." He grunts as quiet as possible.

The footsteps indeed stop outside of the door. She watches as his eyes widen in horror. She throws her foot out just in time to stop the door from swinging in.

"Occupied!" Castle yells out.

"Sorry. Uh, sorry." The voice says. Footsteps quickly walking away.

"Occupied?" Kate asks disbelieving. "It's not a bathroom stall, Castle."

"I'm not exactly a thinking man at the moment, Beckett," he says growling quietly as her hand begins moving again.

She applies a little extra pressure as his body reengages.

"Jesus."

She pumps her hand with purpose. "We gotta go."

"Uh, not far."

She sweeps her thumb across the slightly swollen tip of him. Tilts her eyes up at him teasingly. "I can tell."

His hips move with her hand. His eyes dropping, watching as she thumbs around the edge of him. "Oh god." He leans his head back to the wall.

She puts her mouth back on him, determined. Looks up to him watching her.

Their eyes meet and he lets out a soft moan. "Jesus."

She hums and his hand reaches for the slick side of the ice machine. Attempts to grasp onto the smooth side, slides when he's unable to find friction. Bucks his hips.

"Sorry," he manages.

Her tongue coaxes the underside of him in acceptance. Works with purpose, tightly closing her lips and applying suction.

"Uh." Hums his pleasure. "I'm gonna go, Kate."

She circles her tongue around and holds his hips hard against the wall. He struggles to grab his discarded coat and pushes it towards her.

"Um." She eyes the coat with a hum. Removes her mouth but keeps her hand working slowly. "That's Armani, Castle."

Hits his head against the wall groaning. "Do- not- care."

She returns her mouth to the tip of him. Hums and feels him start to swell inside of her mouth. Feels the frenetic energy coming off of him in waves. His hand holding the coat thrashes wildly beside her face and she finally takes it, removing her mouth just as he reaches his climax. She pumps him as lets himself go with deep hum from his chest.

Her eyes don't waiver from him, grinning as he makes his pleasure known. She clicks her tongue playfully. "I can't believe we're ruining this fifteen-hundred dollar coat."

He manages a smile and pushes his hips farther into it till the coat hits her chest. Her arousal flaring when she feels him behind it. He pants out a breath. "Stop talking about the damn coat."

She grins at him as he relaxes against the wall. "Good?"

She strokes her hand down him as he starts to ease in her hand. It takes a good amount a will-power not to amp him up again, her own body now thrumming with need.

He nods, grinning and reaches for her. "Come here."

She stands and balls the coat up in her hands. She falls against his body easily and straddles his leg pushing against it. "Seems we have ourselves a cycle here, Castle."

"Not for long." He takes two handful of her ass and drags her along his thigh.

She hums into his neck, shifting her body. "Damn." She pants a warm breath against his neck. "I want _you_ this time."

"Yeah." He loosens his grip regretfully.

"Our fifteen minutes are probably up." Sighs as he finds her waist and moves his thigh for her benefit. Her head falls lazily on his shoulder.

He leans his head against hers. "You know, I could definitely go for some room service. Maybe a movie?"

She glares at him. "I don't think so."

His smile breaks. He trails his hand up and down her back. Moves her against him once more.

"Uh, Castle. We should go out there." Struggles to move her hips away from him. Stands up straightening herself.

He sighs in dismay. "I like this room."

"I'll bet you do. Put your pants back on."

"Oh, I love it when you get all demanding." He reaches down, pulling his black boxer briefs and suit pants up his legs.

She brushes her hair back with her hands. Smirks. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. That whole pushing me against the wall thing. Totally hot."

"Well currently I can think of plenty of demands I have for you." Raises her eyebrows. "But this time, I don't wanna be rushed."

He hums pleasantly. Zipping and buttoning and tucking. "You good to go out there?"

She brushes her hands down the front on her, checking. "You hear anyone?"

Castle moves gently past her, taking the ruined coat in his hand. Pokes his head out the door. "All clear."

They exit the little room grinning at each other. He smirks. "Now I'd call that a successful operation."

"Call what a successful operation?"

"Ah!" They startle and jump around to meet Gina's voice coming up behind them.

"Geez. You scared me."

"Oh, please. What's got you so jumpy?" She eyes the two of them and then focuses on the balled up coat in Castle's hand. "What happened to your coat?"

Castle darts his eyes to Kate. "Ah, just spilled a drink on it down at the bar."

Gina rolls her eyes and sticks out her hand. "Here, let me get it dry cleaned for you."

He laughs nervously. "Uh, you know what? I'm good."

"The stain is going to set if you don't wash it. Just give it to me and I'll have them dry clean it downstairs. I'm going anyway."

Castle holds together a small grin. "This coat is actually full of sentimental value. I'd rather have my guy in New York do it."

Gina looks put off at the refusal. "I don't care what it's full of, you wait till you get back to New York and that stain's going to set." She rolls her eyes in disapproval. Puts her hands up in surrender. "But suit yourself."

"Thank you. Can we have our room back now?"

"Yes, but don't get so preoccupied that you forget to sign those books."

Castle rolls his eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it."

She turns on her heel and heads back to the elevator. She calls out over her shoulder. "Have a good night you two."

Castle's eyes roll up and he barely contains a shiver as she walks further down the hall. "God, that's weird."

Kate grins. "Sentimental value, eh?"

He raises his eyebrows playfully. "Making love and making memories."

"Alright Lionel, let's go."

As she makes her way to the door, she turns to find him patting himself down.

She frowns. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find the key."

Her arms fall annoyed at her sides. "You've got to be kidding me, Castle."

"I swear I had it right here."

She turns and walks back to him. "Castle, I'm seriously going to murder you if you lost the damn key."

As she approaches, his hands stop patting and he opens his fist revealing the keycard with a wry grin.

She glares. "I don't like jokes, Castle."

He walks past her opening up the door easily. "Oh, come on. It was mildly humorous."

She rolls her eyes. "Nope."

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into the room. "You see, you get this look in your eye when you think something's about to get in the way of sex. I find it highly arousing."

"It's called intent to murder and you should probably see someone about that."

He moves his face closer to hers, captivated. "Oh, there it is again."

She glares, small traces of amusement shining through. "This must be why you like annoying me so much."

He grins. "Touche." He takes his hand and runs it down the full length of her back. "See what you call annoy, I call tease. Foreplay if you will."

She reaches her hand out and closes the door. "I think I've had enough foreplay for the day."

"Yeah?" His hand makes lazy circles on her hip.

"Yes." She pushes her hips against him. "Bed."

He hoists her up catching her off guard and she wraps her legs around his waist with a shriek. Laughs into his neck as he pulls her up and tightens his grip. "Now _that_ is an offer I can't refuse."

They leave the room with trails of laughter and clothing in their wake.

* * *

_And this concludes my attempt at a more playful coupling. Okay, that was a difficult chapter to write but a personal challenge of sorts. I really hoped that came out in a way you have enjoyed. I really appreciate you all reading, favoriting, and really, especially appreciate the reviews. You've all been so kind and I'm glad that for the most part, you seem to be enjoying. As much as this story could go on, the covert portion of the operation is complete and thus, the end of this story. But fear not, there will be more stories to come. Sincere thanks to you all!_


End file.
